poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Niblet
Niblet is an Old English Sheepdog that is extremely friendly and playful. Personality Niblet is a goofy, clumsy, happy-go-lucky dog with a very childish mindset. He is the classic "gentle giant" type, often sweet and kind with others, and will burst into tears when distressed. Niblet will often shout "Hooray!" when he hears good news, no matter how obvious or small the news may be. No matter how goofy he may be, Niblet has a big heart, and is always happy to do his part to help the rest of the team. Profile In "Nightmare on Pound Street", Niblet reveals that he is able to walk on his hind legs perfectly and for extended periods of time because he was once in a circus group called "Armando's Dancing Doggies" and he was the "Tango King". This comes in handy when the Pound Puppies go "undercover" during Halloween. Niblet's pirate costume works so well that he is even seen dancing with a female admirer. In "Rebound", Niblet is shocked to see his younger sister Rebound at the Pound. After being constantly pestered by her, he angrily tells her off for being annoying. However, when Rebound climbs into Agatha McLeish's limo, Niblet leads the charge to get her back. When Niblet learns that Rebound has been adopted by Agatha, he gives her a Pound Puppy tag. He says goodbye, but is slightly dismayed to learn that, since she is now a McLeish, Rebound will be coming by Shelter 17 more often. In "King of the Heap", Niblet is adopted by a junkyard owner looking for a "tough dog" after accidentally getting a bee up his nose and going wild trying to get rid of it. At the junkyard, Niblet is accosted by the other dogs, but another bee up his nose scares them into making him their leader. When criminals raid the junkyard, Niblet is too scared to do anything. Fortunately, Tyson, the dog who was meant to be adopted, scares the crooks away, and takes Niblet's place at the junkyard. In "Homeward Pound", while on a mission at the airport, Niblet accidentally got himself and Squirt sent to Canada. As they try to get back home, Niblet annoys Squirt with his antics, and eventually, Squirt angrily walks off. However, Niblet's antics end up saving Niblet, as he had made friends with the cubs of a bear Squirt angered, convincing her to back off. Reconciled, the pair were then found by Lucky and Agent Todd. In "Zoltron", Niblet is the only one who believes that the titular character is the alien he claims to be. He is proven right in the end when Zoltron's family's "car" turns into a spaceship. In "Snow Problem", Niblet acts as the musher for Tundra's sled dog team, his previous experience with standing on his hind legs coming in handy again. In "Squawk", Niblet takes the new puppy Humphrey to his secret stash of peanut butter right when he's supposed to get adopted and ruins the operation. He also mentions the entire underground operation to The Mayor's parrot Napoleon, who he names Mr. Squawkers, causing the bird to start squawking the Pound Puppies' secrets everywhere. He tries to get him back before their secret is revealed but ends up making a mess of things until he realizes a way to solve the problem. He gets Napoleon to ruin the mayor's speech and save McLeish's job and get Humphrey adopted in the long run. In "When Niblet Met Giblet", Niblet fell in love with a sheepdog named Giblet. When Giblet got adopted, Niblet set off to find her. He was able to reunite with her, but ultimately realized that her place was with her person, and that his place was back at the pound. Trivia *John DiMaggio's interview with movieweb.com; http://poundpuppies2010.wikia.com/wiki/John_DiMaggio_Interview Category:Characters Category:Primary characters